Shika's Bride
by khainisa
Summary: Nara Shikaku will protect his friend Minato's legacy. He will do anything even marrying his son to another boy. Yaoi. ShikaXNaru
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, I an avid reader of fanfic especially yaoi Naruto. Currently I am obsessed with shikanaru. There were a lot of fanfic with shikanaru but most of them has been abandoned. TT_TT. That why I am going to write up my own. The story was inspired by some of the stories I have read in the fanfic.

Chapter 1: The beginning

The terrifying sound made by Kyuubi was stopped as the Yondaime sealed it inside a baby. As if everything was still, everyone in the village let out a grateful sigh and started to cheer. This was with an exception to a few people, Sandaime move towards the scene. Yondaime using his last breath," Please treat him as the hero to the village". With a heavy heart he look at his unmoving successor hugging a wriggling baby in his arm, 'How had this happen? I was the one who should be gone first. I should have been the one doing the sealing but Minato is the expert in sealing. What should I told Jiraiya? His beloved student is dead and leaving his child all alone. What will happen to this child?' Sandaime went and take the child from the Yondaime hold.

At that moment a grey flash went to the Yondaime body, Kakashi was shell shock at seeing his teacher not moving. He kneel beside Yondaime and try to wake him by shaking the Yondaime. He try his best to wake him several time while screaming out his name, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and see Sandaime holding a crying blonde baby. The Sandaime kneel down so that he can give some sort of comfort toward kakashi while still holding the baby. Kakashi didn't make any sound as he look at the crying baby. Curiously he touched the blonde locks, 'it's the same colour as Sensei. Is this the same person I thought ? Sensei wouldn't condemn his own flesh for that? Would he? What would happen to this child?'. As Kakashi touched the cheek of the baby, the baby stop his crying and started giggling while nuzzling into Kakashi hands. The baby felt he was safe and opened his eyes to see who soothed him. A bright blue eyes with large curious eyes open, both Sandaime and Kakashi gasp for a breath as they looked at the innocent blonde. Both with the same mind set, 'I'll protect you'.

Now many shinobi has gather as the scene, some already seen the baby. The Sandaime was startled at the audience they have, he use the Shunshin no Jutsu and leave the scene with the baby. Kakashi saw the Sandaime made his escape, he wanted to follow his example but know that would be improper to leave his Sensei body alone there. With a heavy steps, he pick his Sensei's body and followed the Sandaime example.

The next day, as the sky turn grey as they seems to mourn all the lost Konoha had during the battle with Kyuubi. Everyone in the village gather to say goodbye to their beloved hero, Yondaime. Even though Sandaime and Kakashi wanted to stay with the baby but both of them are obligated to be at the funeral. They had to leave the baby where they called "aka-chan" as they don't know the name given to the boy. They were too busy to handle the massive funeral that were held, therefore the Sandaime uses a Kage Bunshin to take care "aka-chan" at private place where only he and Kakashi knows.

Everyone who attend did give a speech for their beloved Hokage, which include Danzo. At the end of his speech Danzo ask about what happen to the baby used for sealing the Kyuubi. Hearing this, most of the villagers became rage. Most of them screaming "kill the Kyuubi!". The Sandaime silent the mass by speaking loudly, "The baby is not Kyuubi. He is just used to seal the Kyuubi". But the masses still fill of rage and grief, they keep on accusing it is not true and repeatedly chant "Kill Kyuubi". Sandaime was startled at the response of his beloved villagers. He never knew that they would want to kill an innocent baby without any remorse. Kakashi was angry at the villagers and he wanted to say who the baby is, "That baby is …", but was cut off by Sandaime. Sandaime whispered to Kakashi, "Don't bother telling them, these people are worthless, they are too consume with rage. They won't care if aka-chan is the angel. They just wanted to release the frustration towards something. And remember Yondaime has a lot of enemies, what happen if they know about his legacy? We will discuss about this later". What they don't noticed during the commotion and their talk just now, several pair of eyes have been looking at them.

As the commotion reduce, Kakashi and Sandaime wanted to go back to the baby hideout but they notice there were several people following them. Instead going straight to the hideout they went back to the Hokage Tower. Using Kage Bunshin and place them in the office, they leave using the secret path in the Hokage Tower known only by the Hokage and went to the hideout.

Somewhere around the Fire Nation.

"Poof". Came out a small bulldog in front a guy who is giggling and crunching down looking at a few girls taking a bath. The white hair guy was startled and unknowing shriek loudly while standing up, at that moment he gave up his location and was seen by the girls. Several bucket and stone were throne towards him. As he was nursing his injuries, "What are doing here Pakkun? ". " Jiraiya I bring bad news", said the small dog with bandana. "What happened?", jiraiya ask seriously. With a grim face as the dog could make, "The Yondaime and his wife has leave the world". "WHAT? WHAT HAPPEN? AND THE BABY? HOWS NARUTO?", jiraiya became more anxious and shocked knowing his student, his beloved family not by blood are dead. "Kyuubi attacked the Konoha. The baby is safe. Is that his name? We been calling the pup as aka-chan since we don't know his name. You need to come back to Konoha. You are his next kin". "There are a lot of question I want answer but I don't think you can answer it. I'm going back to Konoha", said Jiraiya while he did a reverse summoning and went back to Konoha.

In the hokage office

The Kage Bushin of both Sandaime and Kakashi were having some discussion in regards of the baby. Suddenly the door open, came in the Elders, Danzo, Uchiha Fugaku, and Shikaku Nara. "What is this? What are guys thinking barging into the Hokage office without announce?", said Sandaime's bunshin with rage.

"We know both of you have hidden the Kyuubi! Where is that damn thing! It ought to be slaughtered as redemption for what it did!" ,said Homura, one of the Elders. "Nonsense the Kyuubi should be used as a weapon. I will personally train it. Then Konoha will have unparalleled weapon to be used against other nation", argued Danzo. The Elders were showing interest in Danzo idea which can be seen on their face.

"No! The kyuubi should be with the Uchiha. We are better in training soldiers!" , 'and the Uchiha clan can control the Kyuubi when we want to so Uchiha clan can govern the Konoha', said Uchiha Fugaku.

"...", the Nara was trying to figure out what to do. He know that the child should be his friend's heir as he was there during the scene between the Sandaime and Kakashi. He had been there when the Yondaime tried to seal the Kyuubi. He heard what the Yondaime said to Sandaime. Kakashi. He had been there when Minato sealed the Kyuubi in his own son. He had been there waiting with his friend Minato during the birth since Yoshino his wife help Kushina. He had held and unknowingly fall in love with the baby. He had been arguing with Minato to not do this but his friend do not heed his warning and did it anyway. What should he do? How can he help his friend legacy?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The night before it happen

The night after the Kyuubi been sealed.

At Nara resident

A one month old baby with silky brown hair was sleeping, people often said that the boy is the exact clone of his father. Sometimes it makes Yoshino mad, since she was the one who take care of it for 9 months and she was also the one who feel the pain during the birth. So why is her little Shikamaru doesn't look like her at all? But tonight she doesn't have any energy to be angry with those thought. Her best friend Kushina and her husband had died while protecting the village.

~Flashback~

Yoshino was nursing her baby to sleep in her arm, suddenly there was a rapid knock on her door. She heard Shikaku open the front door, it pique her interest. So she took her baby and went to the front door to see what happening. She saw Minato freaking out , "Minato what happen?", she heard her husband ask. "KUSHINA... KUSHINA... KUSHINA...", Minato keep on repeating Kushina name. " What wrong with her? You need to calm down for a bit. I can't understand what you are trying to say", said her husband. ' What is it that Minato want to say? Kushina? OH MY GOD? Can it be? Is it possible?', now Yoshino feel giddy knowing that its time for Kushina to gave birth. But both of the guys are still talking on and on with the same thing. She thought her husband was quite a dunce for being a genius, how the hell he still don't know that Minato is trying to say Kushina is giving birth? Fed up with waiting both the dunce, she hit both Minato and her husband head while holding her baby. "Ouch! What was that for?", said her husband. " That for being a dunce. Seriously, for being a Nara you are not quite smart are you? And you Minato whats wrong with you. Is it so hard to say that its time?" said Yoshino. Still blurred on the subject matter Shikaku ask, "What time?". "Seriously Shikaku?! Kushina is going to give birth. Is that really hard to think of? Where is she?", said Yoshino. Minato has manage to calm down and said, " She at the hideout. We can't went to the hospital since there might be a chance for the Kyuubi to be released. She said she wanted to try to give birth herself but I am worried that is why I am here". "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go", Yoshino ask in a hurry.

Thank God, Shikamaru is a Nara. He doesn't even bothered by noise surrounding him and continue his slumber in his mother arm.

All four of them, including Shikamaru went to the hideout. As they arrived the saw a red blinding light, then came out the Kyuubi itself. The Kyuubi where heading towards the center of Konoha. Minato knows being a Yondaime has a lot of responsibility but now his wife is going to give birth to his own blood. How could he leave them there.

All four of them went inside the hideout in a hurry. Following the residue of Kushina chakra they found her in a room. All of them have know Kushina for a very long time, this is the first time she look so fragile. Yoshino pass her son to Shikaku, the boy was already awake during the emergence of Kyuubi. But Shikamaru is not like any normal baby, he knows at that moment it wasn't the right time for him to bother his parent. Minato went to his wife side, not knowing what his supposed to do. He hold her hand, trying to comfort her as much as he can cause he know ripping the seal cause a lot to Kushina.

Yoshine went to Kushina side, she tries to wake her up. She repeat it a few times, her effort was succeed. "Kushina wake up. Dont you want to see your son? Your husband? Don't you want to hold Naruto? Please Kushina, you need to push him out. If not he might die. KUSHINA!".Kushina heard her friend calling her, she give her all to wake up and talk to her friend, "Yoshino, I don't have anymore energy to push Naruto. You need to cut my stomach and get him out. I don't think I can do it", with that Kushina pass out due to lacked of energy. Minato, Yoshino and Shikaku was frozen at that moment, not knowing how to react as their beloved friend ask them to cut out her child from her body without any proper tools.

Suddenly Shikamaru was crying, successfully waking up his parents and Minato from their daze. Yoshino ask Minato for his kunai and continue to cut her friend's abdomen. She managed to get Naruto out, but he was not breathing or crying. The three adults was scared since it was a common knowledge that a new born baby will cry after they come out to see the world. So Yoshino tried giving Naruto CPR and thankfully it works. He was able to breath and started crying as loud as he can. Yoshino later proceed to clean Naruto and tried to give Naruto to Minato, as to give Minato the chance to hold his son. Minato has seen that both his beloved is safe and sound, so he remembered as the Yondaime he know his responsibility, so he look into Shikaku eyes while giving him a silent order, 'Take a good care of my family'. Without further wasting the time,he kisses both Naruto and Kushina in the forehead while wishing they would be safe. Then he uses the Hiraishin and follow the Kyuubi track.

Seeing that Minato had other important things to take care of Yoshino proceed to pass Naruto to his husband. Then Yoshino went on to clean the body of her friend while Shikaku was managing two babies. One of which is the reincarnation of an angel with the blonde locks and those golden lashes closing the unknown color of the eyes. His chubby cheeks was so red as he was crying the whole time. Shikaku doesn't know what he should do, since Shikamaru never really cried before. Even now he is still as quiet as he can be while studying this new blonde baby.

For Shikamaru, this new blonde person is not like other he have seen as most of the people he interact with are taller and bigger. This new person is smaller than him and the new person was crying, he wondered why. Since Shikamaru only cry when he have a nightmare or he wanted something from his parents or any other big people. So he wonder why is the blonde person crying, then he felt annoyed as the new person still cry even after his father hold the new person. So he tried to soothed the new blonde person when he touches the new person face. Shikamaru thinks his face was so soft, so he wanted to touch it more. So using all his energy he wanted to touch the new person face but what unknown to him is that he accidentally pinch Naruto's cheek.

Naruto felt something was touching his face so he stop crying. As he wanted to open his eyes to see what was it... Suddenly he felt his cheeks hurts. He open his eyes to see this something and saw a small person with brown locks and brown eyes. This person was the one that hurt his cheek. He tries to glare at that person but it just came up as a very cute tsundere glare.

Shikamaru was shocked when he see those blue eyes. It was so pretty, it looks like his beloved sky. Subconsciously Shikamaru's hand started pinching those soft cheek repeatedly. However Naruto felt it and he hated it so he cries as loud as he can. Shikamaru was shocked as the new person started to cry again and close those pretty blue eyes. He wanted to see those eyes. So he did what his mother used to do when he was crying, he gave the new person a peck on those soft cheek. At that point Shikamaru knows he like the feeling of his mouth on those new person cheek, so he determine he will do that frequently later in the future.

Naruto felt something else was touching his face. He open up his eyes to look at it, he saw those brown eyes was so near to his face. He tries to wriggle so that he wont be near that person but something else happen. He felt that his mouth was touching with that other person mouth. He felt weird, he doesn't like it but he doesn't hate it. At that moment he saw a sparkle in those brown eyes, then that person repeatedly put his mouth around his face. He felt there were a lot of slimy stuff on his face. So he made up his mind he doesn't want to be near that person because it felt annoying so he use his hand and try to push the that person face.

Shikamaru never felt happier, because he like how this person's reaction. So he keep on giving more peck to this person even after Naruto try to push him. Looking at his child attic, Shikaku doesn't know whether to laugh or to be sympathetic towards his son cause he know how overprotective Minato can be.

After some time later, a lot of things has been destroyed by the Kyuubi. A lot of the civilian and shinobis has been killed or injured. Minato has seen what happen to his beloved village. He knows there were no way for a human to kill a tailed beast as they are made of chakra. With a plan in his head, he made up his mind and summoned Gamabunta to teleport the Kyuubi to the area near the hideout.

Shikaku felt the sinister chakra from the Kyuubi. Gamabunta try to hold the Kyuubi while Minato went to his family side. " What are you thinking? Why did you bring that THING here?", ask Shikaku. "I have a plan. Where my son? Let me hold him". At that moment Kushina woke up, she felt the Kyuubi rage and know that she need to sealed it back inside of her. She saw the cute little baby with blonde hair as Shikaku wanted to pass it to her husband. Her eyes was tearing, she went to her husband and her child. She kisses both of her beloved family, with determination in her mind she will seal the Kyuubi. Stiffened by the action Minato was waken up by his giggling son which now in his arm. He pass Naruto to his wife. Seeing his wife holding his son was a sight to see, if he were to die today it won't be a problem. Then subconsciously they form a group hug with Naruto in the middle. Their eyes started to tear but they know that everything will be okay. They just want to cherish that moment. The magical time was hindered when they the Kyuubi roar.

Without further ado, Shikaku pass Shikamaru to his wife, "Go. Find somewhere safe". Shikaku wanted the family to treasure the time together as long as they can as this might be their last time but it was not possible. Later Kushina went ahead to battle with Kyuubi leaving Minato, Shikaku and Naruto in the hideout. Shikaku predicted that Minato would have Naruto to him so that he can save Naruto from this place. It seems his calculation was wrong. Minato was bringing Naruto to the battle field. His brain give out several reasons why did Minato do that. ' It can't be? Minato wouldn't dare to do that to his own child? …..? OH MY GOD! Minato might not but Yondaime totally would! You BUFFOON! I must stop it', Shikaku try to surpass Minato but in the end it was futile cause when he arrived there the deed was already done. He was frozen as he saw his beloved friends Minato and Kushina unmoving body and realize that he has lost his beloved friends. He saw as the Sandaime took Naruto his friend legacy. He saw when Kakashi broke down. He saw everything. He follow them and saw that Naruto was safe. So he went back to his house to find his family be there with them during this difficult times.

~Flashback end~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The White lie

Shikaku felt grateful for the decision he make to left his family at the home. He knew something would happen. He knew his wife can't handle it after what she went through last night. He felt disgusted with the villagers, what's in right mind that they think its okay to kill an innocent baby? He saw how Sandaime try to hold Kakashi from revealing the truth regarding Naruto. From his point of view that would be better choice for Naruto because if it's known to Minato the Konoha's Yondaime enemy. Naruto might be kidnapped or even worse killed.

In that moment he saw Uchiha Fugaku uses his sharingan to observe Sandaime and Kakashi interaction. He wonder whether does the Uchiha now knows that who is Naruto? Will he still remember the friendship and rivalry that he and Minato had way before he became the Uchiha leader? Or will he be consumed by the greed and animosity most Uchiha have?

He follow Uchiha Fugaku after he noticed the Uchiha is following the Sandaime and Kakashi. During that time he also noticed that there were a black figure, it seems like Anbu but it is not. Afterwards as he try to hold the Uchiha from barging into the Hokage office, he saw Danzo and the two Elders were there, 'I guess that black figure was their people. How come I'm not surprised?'. Shikaku was occupied with handling the Uchiha, which give opportunity for the Elders and Danzo to barge into the Hokage office. He noticed that Sandaime and Kakashi was talking about something but was halted by their attendance.

So that how Shikaku came to this particular moment. Now what should he do? He heard what the others had said. Those people never care about Naruto. They just care for their own selfish reason." AKA-CHAN IS NOT THE KYUUBI!", said Kakashi's kage bunshin. " How would you know that thing is not the kyuubi? What if it just pretended to be a baby?",said Danzo with ease. The Kakashi's kage bunshin was so angry he wanted to Chidori Danzo right at his annoying face. Regretfully the action was stop by Sandaime's kage bunshin ," That is enough! What are thinking barging into Hokage office?! I could punish each one of you for this outrages behavior. And NO AKA-CHAN WON'T BE HANDED TO YOU. I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!".

" Hokage has a lot of other stuff to do. Do you think you can handle it? Let me take care of it",said Danzo. Uchiha not wanting to lose the opportunity, " No. Its better for it to be with me. We the Uchiha can handle that thing just fine". " NO. I can take care of aka-chan", said Kakashi's kage bunshin. "Nonsense. You are one of our best ANBU captain. How can you take care that thing. You are needed for Konoha safety", said Homura who doesn't want to lose one of their Konoha best soldier to a mere thing.

During the discussion, there were several thought came to Shikaku. First they don't know Naruto name, which is good. So he can suggest Kushina family name for Naruto, since no one knows Kushina and Minato relationship. Second they don't know that Naruto is a he or a she. He has this wildest idea. Lets see if it can work, the minimal details he'll just solve it later.

"May I say something", Shikaku ask. " That baby you guys are talking does that baby have blonde hair and blue eyes?". " Why do you want to know Nara?", said Danzo. " Well if it is, then I'll be the one who bringing that baby back home", said Shikaku while confusing others in the room.

"What make you think that a Nara can take the Kyuubi back? An Uchiha should be the priority?", said Uchiha Fugaku. " Nonsense it is better for Danzo to handle that thing. Than we Konoha will be the best among other Hidden Village", said Kohaku one of the Elders.

"SILENT! Please Nara-san do tell why you should it be you to bring aka-chan home?", said Sandaime's kage bunshin. He have been thinking this whole time what was he supposed to do because from the way right now the only way for aka-chan to be safe would be sending him to the orphanage. That itself seems to be a bad decision since the villagers already know about the sealing. So aka-chan might suffer violence from the villagers, the real him will be busy and can't visit aka-chan to protect him from harm. Now it seems to be another way to protect aka-chan. He knows Shikaku isn't the type of person to use aka-chan for something improper. He also know that both Minato and Kushina are close with Shikaku and his wife.

" Well. First of all you guys should know that the baby's name is Uzumaki Naruto. 'She' is the daugther of Kushina Uzumaki which is also known by all the villager as my wife best friend". Fugaku was pissed, " So what ? Kushina was also my wife's friend. What make you think you can just take that baby?". " If you let me finish first then you would know wouldn't you? Kushina and my wife Yoshino have made a wedding arrangement between our children. So by right Naruto should be with Nara!", said Shikaku.

"Do you have the proof? If you don't then NO WAY that thing will be handed to the Nara!", said Fugaku. The others except for Kakashi and Sandaime (kage bushin) was demanding for the proof. The both Kakashi and Sandaime (kage bunshin) was just wondering why did Minato and Kushina gave their child's name Naruto. Seriously do they love their ramen that much? And did they not noticed Naruto's gender? Was he a she?

To appeased both side the Sandaime's kage bunshin demand Shikaku to give proof of this arrangement. Shikaku not knowing what he was supposed to give as a proof later said, " I don't have the proof per say but you can call Yamanaka Inoichi to check my mind for the proof. Kushina and Yoshino have ask my agreement for the engagement".

Without wasting anytime the Kakashi's kage bunshin went to fetch the Yamanaka clan leader. After knowing the situation, Inoichi did his body transfer jutsu to see the proof said by Shikaku. Entering Shikaku mind was easy as Shikaku himself doesn't resist his jutsu. Instead finding the proof. He saw everything. He now knows everything. As he finish the jutsu, he and Shikaku exchange glances. Even though lying to the Hokage can be consider are treason but this is the only way he can repay back what Minato and his family went through. With a steel determination he answer the question whether there was an engagement between Uzumaki and Nara, " Yes there is an engagement between Uzumaki and Nara. Hokage is there anything else you need from me? If there isn't may I leave, I have other urgent things to do". Yamanaka Inoichi now knows everything that happen, from now onward with determination in his eyes he promise, ' I'll protect your legacy Minato'.

Now Shikaku felt at ease with Inoichi help, " So now may I have Naruto and bring her back to her family? And if possible can we change her name to Naruto Nara? ". "Even if it true, there is no reason for you to change Naruto name", said Kakashi's kage bunshin feeling a bit unpleasant since Naruto is his sensei child why the need to change the name to Nara. Even if they are arrange to be married they are too young. " Well better be prepared. I don't want unwanted annoying bugs trying to steal my beloved daughter in law. How about this Hokage, you can put her name as 'Uzumaki-Nara Naruto' later when she is older she can change it herself". The Elders, Danzo and Fugaku heard loud and clear how Shikaku comparing them to a bug. Feeling humiliated and with revenge in mind they went back from where ever they come.

Shikaku take advantaged for his time alone with the Sandaime to get what he want so he try his best to manipulate the Sandaime. The Sandaime's kage bunshin was to occupied with the demand from Shikaku change Naruto name according to want Shikaku want. He also approved Shikaku and Yoshino as Naruto's guardian. Shikaku also was able to get an official document on the engagement between Naruto and Shikamaru. He also somehow manage to put the Namikaze's property to be put under Naruto's name. After getting what he want for Naruto, " So now can I bring back my future daughter in law?".

Kakashi's kage bunshin dis spell himself and the real Kakashi was trying to absorb all the info the kage bunshin obtain. At first, Kakashi was mad and later he was shock. Kakashi went to Naruto who is now playing with Jiraiya. Jiraiya had been there for quite some times and he had his question answered by both Sandaime and Kakashi. He wanted to leave and mend his broken heart but he know without him Naruto might not be protected. So he thought he wanted to stay in Konoha until Naruto is able to protect himself. And how could he just leave this bundle of joy by himself, Naruto was so cute. He looks exactly like Minato but way way cuter and Jiraiya even tough he denied it strongly he has been soft towards cute and innocent things. That is why he took that three kids from Amegakure as his students.

Kakashi without saying anything to Jiraiya, pulled the cloth covering Naruto's genital. " What the hell you think you are doing? Are you a pedophile? Seriously Kakashi I know you are pervert that like to read my Icha-Icha, if you even think touching my Naruto in improper way. I'll make you'll be less than a man, if you know what I mean!", said Jiraiya grabbing his sharpened kunai trying to maimed Kakashi while holding Naruto. Kakashi moving as fast as lightning and far from Jiraiya while covering his important bits, " I'm not! It just that from my memory I obtain that my kage bunshin had, Shikaku Nara said Naruto is a girl and is to be married with his boy. He even had all this in official paper. He even change Naruto name to Uzumaki-Nara Naruto. So I was just checking. That's all! I promise".

"You better be. Of course Naruto is a boy even if he is cute…. Wait….WHAT! Why the hell Naruto is going to get married to a boy? What? Why did he change Naruto name to Nara? Where is that damn Nara. I need answer. I need them now!", said Jiraiya while running towards to the Hokage tower trying to find Shikaku. Seen Jiraiya have made his escaped, both Sandaime and Kakashi followed where Jiraiya trying to go.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say thanks to all the people who had read, follow and favorite my story. Also thanks for the review you guys gave (jaz101, Tee, KaixDecayx and TigrezzTail). jaz101 = I'm trying to make into a series so let's see how it turn out. Tee = I'll try my best to finish it. I also like the shikanaru moment but it was too short will try to make it longer next time. Regarding Jiraiya and their behavior well there are reason why which you will find out later. KaixDecayx= Thanks for correcting me. I did correct it by the way. I was confused by the elder's name. TigrezzTail= That is what I'm trying to do.

Chapter 4

Almost everyone in Konoha had noticed a huge white thing running above the roof while followed by what it seems to be an ANBU and the Sandaime. Uchiha Fugaku used his Sharingan to see what the commotions all about, he noticed the Sannin Jiraiya was holding that thing. The thing he wanted for his clan. 'Is it true that thing is Namikaze's heir? Then if the Uchiha were to get that thing in our clan then the Uchiha would be glorious! So what if Nara had the arrangement, I also have my son who can marry that Namikaze's heir. It's not that it's official yet', Fugaku thought as he follow the Sannin.

At the Hokage office.

"So?", said Shikaku. "Can you please wait a bit, the real Kakashi by this time should have properly told them about your plan Nara", said the Hokage's kage bunshin. The bunshin also wanted to dis spell himself but the real Sandaime has order him to stay and do those annoying paperwork. "What plan?", said Shikaku cheekily. Since he already get what he wanted so he doesn't really care if it is known to others. "The plan to marry Naruto Uzumaki to your son. As far from what I know Naruto is not a girl", said the Sandaime (kage bunshin). "Oops, I guess I was wrong about the gender. But in Konoha there is no such thing as no same sex marriage so the arrangements still on. Furthermore I already have the birth certificate for Naruto which state that his name is Uzumaki-Nara Naruto. Either way Naruto is already officially a Nara family", said Shikaku.

Suddenly something barge in from the window, startled with the arrival of unknown person. Shikaku stood in front of the Sandaime (kage bunshin) while holding a kunai to protect the Hokage. Seeing there was no danger as the unknown people were just the Sannin Jiraiya who is holding Naruto, Shikaku try to go near the Sannin as he thought Jiraiya is the one who going to bring Naruto to him. But instead of having Naruto in his arm, he was punch by the Sannin. 'What the hell! Oh my God!... I can't fell my ribs!', Shikaku was found in rumbles of wall which destroyed by the the assault.

At that moment, the real Kakashi and Sandaime arrive at the scene. " Jiraiya ! What the hell were you thinking? Assaulting your own comrade like that!", said the real Sandaime. The kage bunshin Sandaime went to Shikaku side and try to heal him with his limited knowledge of Medical jutsu. Kakashi was trying to hold Jiraiya from doing unnecessary stuff. "That bastard was trying to get Naruto", said Jiraiya feeling a bit guilty after being scold by his former sensei.

"And what wrong with that? Do you want Naruto to fall on other people hands? People like Danzo? People like Uchiha? Do you have any idea what would they do to him? Is that what you want? Seriously don't you know you are a Sannin? Good God! It hurts to just talk ", said Shikaku while holding back his pain. The pain did subside thank to the Sandaime's (kage bunshin) help. The Sandaime (kage bunshin) dis spell himself after helping Shikaku seat on a nearby chair.

" Is there any reason why you want to marry my godson who is clearly a boy to your son who is also a boy? He haven't even know the women attraction and now you want him to be gay?", said Jiraiya. " I never thought you were a homophobe", said the Sandaime who is now seating on the Hokage chair. All the information from the kage bunshin was a bit hard for him. "WHAT? No I'm not! If Naruto is attracted to guys, I'm happy for him. But not like this! I want him to choose who he like for himself not by forcing him to a gay marriage! Like what that Nara did". "I did no such thing. First of all where were you when those nasty people were trying to get their hands on Naruto? If I didn't lie about Naruto's gender it will be impossible for me to put him under Nara clan protection. This was the only way I can thought of at that time.", said Shikaku as he felt how powerless of him to come out with such a plan. He knows he shouldn't jeopardize Naruto and his son future but if he didn't do this then he know he will regret it for his whole life. That feeling when around to everyone in the room. They felt how powerless they are as it was hard to protect Naruto without bending the truth. Jiraiya was too stunned to say anything, 'Was he at the fault? But he didn't know. Was this the best for Naruto?'.

Naruto was having the best time in his two day short life. He kind of miss a few people, like that person who is small but bit bigger than him, which guy who has brown eyes and hair. Yes he hate how that person was trying to munch him alive but now he kind of miss him. There also that person who has long red hair and green eyes, for Naruto that person smell nice. Naruto hope he'll get to meet with that person later. Then there was that yellow hair person with blue eyes, he looks so COOL. At first Naruto like that person but then that person did something to him and it hurts so bad. Even tough Naruto felt angry with that guy, he felt something when that guy hold him. It felt like he was that person's treasure. Later it was a bit hazy for him, then he meet with a bunch of people, there was a grey hair person, a wrinkly person who seems nice, and this new guy who is the biggest among the people he met. This person has white hair and its long, Naruto like it because he can touch it, bite it and a lot of other things. This person was so nice, he was talking to Naruto and holding him and hugging him and Naruto like it a lot. The people around him was also talking to each other, he like it that way. Then this person was bringing Naruto to somewhere, he love it a lot cause he felt the winds on his face. Then they arrive to someplace Naruto never went. He saw that person who looks exactly like the person who try to munch him. Even if they look alike but this person in front of him was bigger. Naruto was happy to see him, he hold out his hand so he can go to that person. But suddenly that person was flying further from Naruto but Naruto thought it was funny. So Naruto keeps giggling and giggling, but then suddenly everything was quite, somehow Naruto hate it. So Naruto pulled the white hair man and cry.

The cry broke the silent in the office. Everyone focused their eyes to Naruto. Feeling their gaze Naruto tried to talk to them like they did to him but what came out from his mouth was just foreign to the adults. But seeing how Naruto was trying to say something was so adorable, they forgot their anguish thought and started laughing. Naruto was kind of mad because he tried to talk to them but they were laughing at his effort so he puffed up his cheek. Later after forgetting what he was mad about, he also started laughing with them.

Unknown to them, the Uchiha heard everything. He needed a backup if he wanted that thing so he went back to find his accomplice. He gather the Elders, Danzo and all other clan head like, the Hyuuga, Inoichi, Akimichi, Aburame and Inuzuka. He ask them to gather and met at the Hokage Tower. Most of the clan leader doesn't even agree with whatever the Uchiha is planning, but it is their duty as the clan leader. After all they can try to destroy whatever the Uchiha plan was if they don't like it.

In the Hokage office they were still laughing and enjoying they time with Naruto. Naruto was being pass to everyone in the office. He like it a lot by the way he was giggling. Right now Naruto was in the arm of Jiraiya who is still not satisfy with Shikaku way, "Why should Naruto take Nara name? Why not Shikamaru take the Uzumaki name? It is not fair for Naruto". "Is not really a problem. I thought that by adding Nara name, Nara clan can protect Naruto from the unwanted problem. But then again seeing Naruto and my son I must say. It is so impossible for my son to be the bottom", said Shikaku. "No way. Naruto will not bottomed. I'll make sure he is the top!", said Jiraiya with passion. "Then Nara-san, is it possible if we just leave Naruto name to Uzumaki Naruto? Since everything else is already official?", said Kakashi, because he want that someday Naruto would have the opportunity to be call Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. " Sure", said Shikaku. Then He took out the official birth certificate and gave it to Sandaime to make the changes needed. As Shikaku was playing with Naruto, then suddenly a knock came at the door. "Come in", said the Sandaime. So the receptionist come in the office, " What hell happen to the wall?", everyone in the room just point at Jiraiya. With a sigh the receptionist say, "Hokage, there is an emergency meeting with the clan leaders right now. They are waiting you to attend". "It seems what I anticipate has come, so let's waste no time", said Shikaku. Jiraiya, Sandaime, Kakashi, and Shikaku who holding Naruto went to the meeting room. Each of them with determination in their eyes will protect Naruto.

In the meeting room, everyone in the room was talking to each other not knowing why is this emergency meeting was held. That of course with the exception of Uchiha, Danzo and the Elders. The Sandaime, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Shikaku who was holding a baby attend the meeting. Inuzuka Hana was curious, " Shikaku does Yoshino knows about your love child? You are so dead". "Nonsense, Yoshino will be happy if I were to bring Naruto back", said Shikaku. Naruto was curious seeing all this new people, but at the same time he was a bit intimidate by them so he keep quiet and try to observe this people.

As everyone have seated on their own chair, "So please do tell who the person that suggest we do this meeting and for what purpose?", ask Sandaime. "Hokage, I the Uchiha clan head is the want who suggest this meeting. The purpose is to choose who is the best choice to handle the Kyuubi holder", said Fugaku while pointing at Naruto. Gasps was heard from other people in the meeting. Jiraiya was pissed at that comment since Fugaku is treating Naruto as a thing. He wanted to stand and say something but he felt he body is not moving as he wanted. Then he noticed that Shikaku had bind him with his Shadow Possession jutsu. Shikaku shoot Jiraiya the 'eye' which command him to keep quiet and let him handle everything. Kakashi, Sandaime and Inoichi saw this interaction, they felt glad at the moment since they have the genius Nara to be on their side.

"Oh Uchiha, please do tell all of us who is the one should take care of Naruto? And everyone", said Shikaku while presenting Naruto to the whole meeting room, " please meet Uzumaki Naruto, the future spouse for my son". Another gasps come from the majority audience. " First of all the Kyuubi is not Nara's property. He is the Konoha's property. He should be given to me. So that I'll personally train him to be Konoha's ultimate weapon", argue Danzo. "That is the best idea", said Kohaku with Homura was nodding furiously.

"No. Uchiha clan should be the one to train the Kyuubi holder!", said Fugaku. After presenting Naruto, Shikaku put Naruto on the table. Naruto was mesmerize by those white thing that that was placed on the table. So Naruto take some of it while unconsciously scrunch up the paper. 'It so thin and smooth. Does it taste good?' Naruto thought while putting the scrunch up papers inside his mouth. Akimichi Chouza saw this, he grab Naruto and try to prevent Naruto from eating the paper. Naruto did eat a small amount of the paper, which later he puke it out exactly on Chouza's body. Naruto hate how it taste. Akimichi Chouza also has a son so he had been through this time several time before. Naruto feeling guilty because he throw up at a new person so he tried to clean the mess he did using his small chubby hand but he just make puke spot became bigger. Most of the clan leader who is not participating in the argument had been focusing on Naruto. Since even though they know Naruto is a baby but there always a conscious in their head saying it might be the Kyuubi inside of it. But seeing Naruto behavior was interesting, he look like a normal baby. Seeing how he try to clean his mess is so cute. They even felt a bit jealous of Chouza to be able to look at those big round eyes upfront.

Sandaime was mad at how Fugaku, Danzo and the Elders treat Naruto. He was not just a thing that they can do whatever they like. "SILENCE!", Sandaime shout. Everyone including Naruto was shock. He was scared if the wrinkly person is angry at him because he just puke at this fluffy person. So he started crying. As Shikaku noticed this, he took Naruto from Chouza and try to comfort him. It took several minutes until Naruto was able to calm down and he started to sleep in Shikaku arms. Shikaku apologies to Chouza and suggested that he'll pay for the dry cleaning. Chouza just laugh it out by saying," It's okay. No worries".

Shikaku didn't seat back to his chair, he continue standing up, " As I said just now, this child is under Nara protection. This child is belong to our clan. The Nara clan. It is official in his birth certificate that his name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have an official letter signed by the Sandaime approving the arrangement between this child and my son. If there is a person who want to break this engagement would be consider a treason towards Konoha itself. This arrangement can only be broken by either Naruto himself or Shikamaru and no one else. It is also official state that Naruto's guardian is Yoshino and me. If there are people who doesn't agree, me and our whole clan will move out from Konoha", said Shikaku.

"You lied when you said that thing is a she. This arrangement cannot be done", said Homura. "Why? There is no such thing as in the Konoha law that state same sex cannot get married", Inoichi argue. The other clan head also seems to agree with Inoichi said. The Elders know that can't say anything else, if they were to push this matter, Konoha might lost one of the best clan they have. Seeing how the Elders seems to back down, Danzo know he can't do anything. Seething in his heart he know one day will get the Kyuubi, and today is not that time. Fugaku still doesn't want to lose the Kyuubi, "Even if the Kyuubi holder is under Nara protection, the Uchiha also will give the Kyuubi holder protection. He can be train by our Uchiha's elite". Hearing the Kyuubi would be train by the Uchiha make the Elders feel much better but the problem is they can't trust the Uchiha. "Nonsense, Uchiha is a great clan. You don't need to do such a thing", said Kohaku.

Seeing the opportunity given, " Then shall I train Naruto?", said Jiraiya. "That is not possible! Who is going to protect him if you are not with him?" , said Sandaime as he knows that Jiraiya usually went to have fun at the bar with girls. He can't bring Naruto to those place and at those time Naruto might not get protected. "I'll go with him. I'll protect Naruto", said Kakashi who have been silently observed. At that moment, "That is a great idea. Jiraiya and Kakashi can train Naruto as what the Elders said they want the Kyuubi to be strong. Jiraiya is a Sannin, who else is better suited to handle the Kyuubi. Kakashi is our own elite ANBU captain, surely he will able to protect the Kyuubi from getting kidnaped by other nation", said Shikaku. He felt guilty by saying Naruto as the Kyuubi but if didn't they the Elders might not want to hear his point. 'I guess I can't bring you home now, Naruto. But don't worry. Jiraiya and Kakashi will take a good care of you', as he was rubbing Naruto chubby cheeks.

"We can't let the Kyuubi out of Konoha! What will happen if they are attack? ", argue Fugaku. " Seriously Uchiha! First of all, Jiraiya is a Sannin. Don't you know how strong he need to be to become a Sannin? Kakashi is an ANBU. Do you really think that can't handle their enemies? What is the use of Konoha to have a baby who doesn't even know how to walk? How exactly you want to use a baby against the enemies? By puking the enemy to death? Killing by surprised pee? Oh I know by scaring they with his glare and puff up cheek? Seriously Fugaku, please do elaborated. I really like to know", said Shikaku. Almost everyone tries to imagine the situation given by Shikaku, they were trying to hold their laugh but it was impossible. This because Naruto felt how tense Shikaku was, he was sleeping and he hate that this person holding him and the others was being too loud to his liking. So he open his blue ocean eyes, scrunch up his nose, puffing up his cheek and glare at all of them, 'Let them taste my fury'. Instead of being intimidated Naruto look so cute and harmless. This is what everyone saw, it match the exact situation given by Shikaku, so they can't help it and all of them were laughing out loud, except for a few people who just snickered like Kakashi, Aburame and Hyuuga. There are also others who felt angry and a bit humiliated since they know what Shikaku said was true which are Fugaku, Danzo and the Elders.

"Okay so now we have the decision of this unexpected and unnecessary meeting. The Kyuubi holder or the official name in the birth certificate , Uzumaki Naruto, is official under the guardianship of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. The wedding arrangement between Shikamaru Nara and Uzumaki Naruto which already is official will only be broken by Shikamaru Nara or Uzumaki Naruto and not by other people. If there are people who try to to break this arrangement, it will consider as treason. Regarding the subject where the Sannin Jiraiya and ANBU captain Kakashi to train Uzumaki Naruto. I approved with it but Naruto is needed to attend the Academy when his at the right age. Lastly this is my most important decision, regarding the Kyuubi inside Naruto, anyone will not talk about it. We will closed this thing regarding the Kyuubi holder! If I know there is a person in this village who talked about this, or spread any sort of rumors regarding who is the Kyuubi holder. He or she will be punished heavily! This will be an S-class information. Do you understand!", said Sandaime with his authority. That is how the meeting end.

Fugaku, Danzo and Elders have left the meeting room. The other clan head gather around the small blonde. Some of them might have noticed the similarity between Naruto and Minato but they know that information itself is better kept hidden until the time come. Jiraiya with a heavy heart say, " Shikaku. I think it is better I take Naruto and leave now. Since most of the villager haven't seen Naruto yet So maybe after five years, they'll forget about the baby who hold the Kyuubi". Shikaku know that was the best for now, so he hand Naruto to Jiraiya. After everyone had a chance to say goodbye to Naruto, they proceed to leave Konoha as fast as they can so that the other villagers can't see Naruto.

Now Shikaku don't know what he supposed to do. He made a hasty decision. What would his wide said after this. He know Yoshino would love it, if Naruto get to be one of their family member. Since Yoshino adore Naruto a lot. But… Would she like it if Naruto need to be her little Shikamaru spouse? ' I mean it really is impossible for Shikamaru to be the bottom. Look at me between Minato and me, for sure Minato is the pretty one even though I was the shorter one. Naruto in the future would totally be the pretty among both of them. But then again Jiraiya is the one training him. So in future Naruto might become strong and buff. That make him totally manlier than my Shikamaru… Oh my God!I totally need to train Shikamaru if I don't want him to be the bottom', mused Shikaku while hurrying back home to train his one month baby.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Today was a nice day, under a tree a small figure can be found. "Shikamaru!", the small figure startled from his afternoon nap. Shikamaru has been running away from his dad training, 'I am only four. Why the hell do I need to train so much? I know I am the Nara clan heir but seriously I'm just four. Can't I just play like those kids my age… Well I don't really like to play but there are others who also the clan heir never needs to train. Look at Chouji, he never need to train. His parent just need him to eat as much as he can, thought I think it was a bit too much. Still it is his own choice who am I to judge'.

"Shikamaru! Where the hell are you? This training is very important for your future! For Nara future! Come here before I find you!", said Shikaku who is still quite far from Shikamaru hiding spot. 'Uggh. Dad, can't you leave me alone? I always wonder if he is even a Nara, I mean most Nara is more lay back. His dad was not. Most of the time he is, like when mom ask him to do some chores but why the hell is he keep needing to train me every day? Where did all energy come from?I did ask my mom. My mom told me it happen at the night after the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime. My father suddenly came home then state " From now on I'll make Shikamaru be the manliest!". I did ask my mom why do I need to be the manliest but my mom just keeps snickering. I did ask her several time but she just keeps her mouth shut about that matter and said, "Later when the time come, I'll tell you". I'll find out sooner or later without her help'. "SHIKAMARU!", Shikaku voice was nearing the hiding spot. 'OH GOD. I need to find another place for me to hide', thanks to the training his dad gave. Shikamaru was very talented, so to hide from his dad was just a piece of cake to him.

Shikamaru run deeper into the forest near Nara residence, he found a bush that would be good for his hiding spot. So he went inside to hide. However inside the spot, Shikamaru felt a presence of something else. His curiosity peak. Reaching his hand where he felt the presence should be, he felt something. He try to poke it "What is it? It isn't fury. It was't scaly. It is soft and bit plump I might say. The skin felt familiar… Aaah it felt like how cotton felt. What kind of stuff is made from cotton?... It felt squishy. How nice would it be to have this as my pillow.. Okay.. random thought. So what is made by cotton?..'. All this while Shikamaru was trying to figure out, he keep on touching and feeling. First he use his finger until he noticed that thing wasn't dangerous so he continued touching using his whole hand.

…..

Early that morning, a small blonde in an orange short can be found running from a grey haired man whose was holding a black t-shirt. "Come here Naru! Don't run without your shirt. You can get sick. Jiraiya, come on! Wake up already! We need to get back to Konoha today", said Kakashi while trying to get Naruto. 'How did the brat learned how to sushin? Are all the kids this hyper or just Naruto? I mean neither me nor Jiraiya had taught Naruto anything this past four years. We wanted Naruto to enjoy his childhood. At first it was quite difficult for both us, since we both are single men who never had any experience with a baby before. We planned to stay at this one village near the Fire country border and will move after Naruto can walk by himself. That was the idea. We rent a small house with two bedroom, two toilets, a kitchen and a living room. It was embarrassing to go buy the baby necessity for Naruto. I mean two grown man with a baby went buying baby stuff. Of course people will think differently but both of us never thought of that. So when the women there were so friendly to us, we were very happy. Particularly Jiraiya since he was an obsessive women lover. For me I'm glad to have people who can help me on how to take care Naruto. These women were a blessing to me. Then I noticed how guys seemed a bit awkward when we interact with them. Later after a while I did make a few friends who are guys. I was so shock when one of them ask, "Who is the top between you two?". Later that night I found out that the whole village thought that we were a couple who ran from the village because at our village it was forbidden to be with the same sex. Naruto was our child so we can have a complete family. I felt sick, I went back to our house and told everything to Jiraiya. We decided to leave the village because if they knew we weren't gay, the women and the husband might just kill us cause the women there was really open with us a.k.a we've seen them naked. Later we didn't stay at one place. We did several missions given by the Hokage. Usually it will be either of us is with Naruto so Naruto was never alone. Naruto was a very bubbly kid and very cute. He was curious of a lot of things but he never asks about his parents. I wonder why?.. Well today we are going back to Konoha because next year Naruto will be attending the Academy. There are other reasons but we didn't tell Naruto. From one of the informer we met, told that Orochimaru knows about the Kyuubi isn't in Konoha. That means there is an informer in Konoha and Naruto won't be save being outside of Konoha. I guess it is time for our little Naru to meet his fiancé.' mused Kakashi. "Naru come on. Don't you want to get ramen for breakfast?", Naruto faltered from his running. At that time Jiraiya went and scoop Naruto. Kakashi toss the t-shirt to Jiraiya. Naruto was trying to wiggle his way out from Jiraiya hold. Jiraiya tickled Naruto ribs, "Jiwaiya-jiji Noo.. Hii Hii Hiii. Noo tickly Nawu. Hii Hii Hii". "Alright, I'll stop if you stop running". 'This brat is too hyper', mused Jiraiya as he help Naruto put on his t-shirt.

They went to Konoha and arrive before noon. As Jiraiya and Kakashi walk towards the Hokage Tower with Naruto holding Kakashi's hand, they noticed the villagers were looking at them then at Naruto. Then whispers start to happen, people started to giving Naruto the evil eye. Naruto was happy when he saw the new village because his jiji and ji-chan said this is his village and from now on he can stay here forever. Then he saw a lot of people were looking at them, he smile like what his uncle Kakashi taught him. But the others didn't smile at him like they usually do. Naruto felt uncomfortable he didn't want to see their faces so Naruto look down. Seeing how Naruto reacted, Kakashi quickly hold Naruto in his arm and shunshin to the Hokage office. Jiraiya who seen it followed Kakashi step. 'Seriously! I thought these people have change but Noooo. If it isn't because this place was precious for Minato I wouldn't even think to bring Naruto back to this hell hole', Jiraiya said in his mind.

Sandaime was unhappy at the unending amount of his paperwork. Then suddenly a figure barge into the office from the widow. "What the hell?! There is a door over there!", said Sandaime while trying to get a good look at the intruder. "Kakashi, I thought you guys wouldn't be here until next year?", said Sandaime. "Orochimaru knows.", said Jiraiya when he enters a seconds later after Kakashi. " Seriously people! There is door over there!... Wait… What? How?", Sandaime was shocked at the news. "I thinks there is a spy inside our village", said Kakashi while still holding the unhappy Naruto.

"Where is he? Can I hold him?", said Sandaime when he noticed a small golden haired figure in Kakashi's arm. "Hey Naru.. The Hokage want to hold you, is it okay?...",said Jiraiya. "But.. Nawu dun wanna", said Naruto while tightly grabbing Kakashi's clothes. "Don't Naru want to get a new friend?.. He is very nice person", Kakashi try to persuade Naruto. " He ish?", said Naruto while curiously finding the new person. " Hye Naru. I'm Sandaime. You can call me jiji", said Sandaime while holding out his hand to invite Naruto to be in his arm. " Nawu have Jiwaiya-jiji", said Naruto while tilting his head to the right. "Then now Naru another new jiji. Don't you want that? A new friend", said Jiraiya. Naruto was happy hearing he got a new friend. He got a lot of friends but since they always on the move so he usually lose contact with them. So Naruto furiously nod his head and hold out his hand to Sandaime. Sandaime saw this and take Naruto from Kakashi's hold. "So what is your name little one?", ask Sandaime. "Nawu not little! Nawu just small", said Naruto. "Isn't that the same thing?", said Kakashi. " Now Nawu ish small but when Nawu ish big, Nawu won't be small", said Naruto with determination in his eyes. " Naru the Sandaime ask your name why don't you told him?", said Jiraiya. Naruto face Sandaime and introduced himself, "Nawu name ish Nawutoe Usumakie. Nawu ish thwee. Nawu love Jiwaiya-jiji, Kashi-ji-chan, Pa-kun and ramen. What jiji's name?", ask the bubbly blonde. "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi", said Sandaime. "Ooooh.. Can Nawu call you Sawu-jiji?", said Naruto. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi was holding their laugh since Saru means Monkey and coincidentally Sandaime's summoning animal is also monkeys. Giving a glare to both of them, Sandaime said ," Why don't you called me Sandaime-jiji or hokage-jiji?". "Why? Jiji don't like nawu name?", said Naruto with his glistening eyes. Knowing how he hate making Naruto cries, " Sure Naru. You can call me Saru-jiji", Sandaime wanted to say only when they are together but he didn't. He want others to know that Naruto is his family and important to him. So this just one of those small things that he can do. "Naru can you stay here? Jiraiya and I need to talk to Hokage first then will bring you to meet you family. Okay? Don't go anywhere else okay", said Kakashi while putting Naruto at the waiting room outside the office. Kakashi gave the receptionist a death glare because he saw how she looked at Naruto, 'Must be those dumb stupid villagers!'.

Nauto was excited when Kakashi said about meeting his family. Jiraiya and Kakashi have told Naruto about his family in his village, Konoha. They told him about his family consist of three people, his father in law, his mother in law, then his spouse. Jiraiya said he can called his father in law as daddy and his mother in law as mommy. But for his spouse Jiraiya said he can called his spouse whatever he want. He did ask the other kids what does father in law, mother in law and spouse mean but they also didn't know. He did ask one of the aunt he met during the journey, she said a spouse is " A person who will be forever with you, who will love you and take care of you. In others words that person is your other half". Naruto was excited to meet his spouse because now Naruto won't be alone anymore. With a spouse he can get a new mom and dad. Naruto love Jiraiya and Kakashi but they are not mommy or daddy. Naruto know that he didn't have mom and dad. He heard others mothers talked about it. It was when he was playing in the park, Kakashi was sitting at a chair, he heard whispers, " Did you know that blonde kid is an orphan?". "What? But then who is that guy over there", another woman said while pointing at kakashi. "That is that boy's uncle". "Really, poor boy. It must be hard not having a mom or a dad". He tried to ask Jiraiya if he has a mom and a dad. Jiraiya answer, " They love you so much, but they can't be here that's why Kakashi and me is here. Why?... don't Naru like us? Did you know you have a mom, dad and a spouse in our village". Naruto noticed how sad Jiraiya face was and he hate it. So from that onward, Naruto never ask anything regarding his own mom and dad but later he keep bugging them on about his family in Konoha. Now he is excited to meet them.

Naruto felt gaze on him, he turn to see who the gaze come from. He saw the woman sitting at the desk was looking at him. Naruto hate how that woman look at him. He doesn't want to be here. Naruto went to desk and ask , "Exchuse me, Nawu wanna go to toilet. Whewe ish toilet?". " The women pretend to not noticed Naruto. "Exchuse me", said Naruto. He repeat it a few times but the women didn't respond. So Naruto just went to where ever he think the toilet was. After all he just wanted to get out from there. Naruto didn't know where he went but he know he was lost because right now he was outside the building. He tried to talk to the other adult outside but they were ignoring him. He try several times but it wasn't working, so he hold on a person trousers and ask, "Exchuse me, Nawu is lost..". the person who he was holding kick Naruto away and give him the most evil eye while whispering, "Tch..Demons should just die". Naruto fell and scrapped his knee. He wanted to cry, but he noticed there were adults surrounding him and he was not comfortable being there. He doesn't want to cry in front of this people. He run as fast he can. He fall several times because some people put their leg on Naruto path. There were some people who throws some rocks at him. Naruto was scared and confused,'why is this people being mean to Nawu? It hurts. Where Jiwaiya-jiji? Kashi-ji-chan? Nawu hurt'. Somehow Naruto managed to run away from those crowd. Naruto notice he was somewhere in a forest. Suddenly he heard sounds coming his way. He was so scared, he went to the nearby bush and hide. Naruto hold his breath because he doesn't want to make unnecessary movement. He heard the noise coming nearer and nearer. His heart was pumping so hard, Naruto was putting his arm as if he were praying so that he wouldn't be caught. Later his surrounding was quite, Naruto let out a sight thinking he is safe now.

Then he felt something poking him at his back. He thought is was a branch so he just ignored it. Then there were more poking, now he felt really annoyed. He wanted to push the branch away, but then suddenly he felt something was touching him, now Naruto felt a bit scared because Kashi-ji-chan always told him in forest there are lot of thing that like to eat small little blonde boy. 'Nawu dun wanna get eaten. Nawu not delishus', then Naruto felt a pressure on his back. ' It felt like when Jiwaiya-jiji touch Nawu behind. But it ish smaller…. Ish it a hand? Wait... Someone touch Nawu's behind... Kashi-ji-chan said Nawu should scweam …. What did Kashi-ji-chan said?... Aaah '. "PERVERT!", shout Naruto while standing up.

...

Shikamaru was touching that soft thing which seem a bit big for his hand but not really. ' What is it?'. "PERVERT!", Shikamaru heard. 'WHAT?! WHERE?!' , Shikamaru stand up and try to find the pervert. He saw a beautiful person with a blonde golden hair with with blue eyes. 'Pretty eyes.. Why is it the eyes looks so scared. AAAh, this person seen the pervert.. Don't worry I'll protect you from that pervert', mused Shikamaru with his hand still attached to Naruto rear behind. Subconsciously Shikamaru squeeze his hand. "EEEPP! PERVERT!", shriek Naruto while slapping Shikamaru at his face. Shikamaru fell down from the hard slap. Lying down on the ground he held his hand up, he look at his hand and then he look at the small figure who is running away from him. He focus on where he hand was touching. Then he look back at his hand. Then look back the path that person went. He look again at his hand then he squeezed it. He squeezed it and squeezed it. He repeat it several times. A smile grace on his face, 'It was so soft'.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kakashi feel a bit weird. He feel something is not right. Currently Jiraiya and Sandaime are dicussing regarding the Orochimaru's spy. ' Why is it I felt uneasy? Is it because we are discussing about Orochimaru? Wait.. I think I left Naru a bit too long outside. Knowing the hyper brat he can't stay there for too long' mused Kakashi. " Sandaime, Jiraiya, I'm going outside to bring Naruto in. Is that okay?". "Yeah. Call him we don't want Naruto to get bored then there be chaos. I'll tell you Sensei, Naruto...", what Kakashi heard Jiraiya said. He went outside to pick Naruto up where he put him.

Naruto isn't there. 'Where is he? I have told him not to go anywhere! Wait that woman was there before. She must know where Naru is. She better know or else!'. "Where is the blonde kid?", said Kakashi without showing any feeling. The woman is please that the ever so popular Hatake Kakashi is talking to her. "Yes Kakashi-kun is there anything I can help you?", she said while batting her eyelash and somehow ignoring Kakashi's question. Disgusted at how she was acting so familiar with him, "Who the hell you think you are? I don't even know you. Don't you dare to call me that again!... I've told you just know! I want to know where that small blonde kid is?!". "Well then Hatake-san, I don't know what you are talking about. I see there is NO such child here", she said while pointing to her surroundings. She is pissed that her Kakashi would care so much about that THING! "YOU! Do you think I'm that stupid? You were here before", said Kakashi angrily. The women just shrugged her shoulder feigning innocence. " Since you are so blind you can't even see a child in front of you, then I'll make it easier for you to not see anything at all", said Kakashi with deadly calm. The woman spine shivers after hearing what Kakashi said, but she knows Kakashi wouldn't hurt her.

That what she thought, Kakashi saw how at first she look scared then she was smiling dreamily. Kakashi don't even want to know what she is thinking. He took out his kunai and makes a clean slash across her eyes. The woman barely noticed what Kakashi did, then she felt something drips down from her closed eyes. She try to open her eyes but she can't, then she felt an agonizing prickling around her eyes. "AAAAAHHH. IT HURT!. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?! MY EYES", she scream and hold her eyes. " I told you I'll just make it easier for you…. So are you going to tell me whether you seen where that blond kid is going or not? If not I'll just might do something that you wouldn't like", said Kakashi.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN!", said Sandaime, he saw his receptionist is injured around her eyes and Kakashi calmly cleaning his kunai. "Kakashi what the hell did you do?", said Jiraiya. "I just help her since she said she didn't see Naruto was here. I thought she had some problem with her eyes. So now she can have an excuse to meet the doctor", said Kakashi. Both Sandaime and Jiraiya know Kakashi is mad because that woman ignore Naruto and know Naruto is missing. Seriously, if possible they would have wanted to do more than that to that woman but then they can't. "OOH, I didn't know that you had really bad eyesight Chikaku?", said Sandaime. "I don't ! That man is sick! He just suddenly attacked me!", said the receptionist. "DO you really think people would believe in you rather than me? The sole heir of Hatake family? … Do you?", said Kakashi. The women gulped her saliva, knowing that if she makes a big deal out of this, the one who is going to lose is her. She is no one. "SO tell me the truth before I do something much much worse", said Kakashi. "If I were you I'll just tell him because if you don't…. I'll just make sure you won't even want to live in world anymore", said Jiraiya.

"I really don't know", as she feel the negative vibes from the three of them. "I mean… that thing went to toilet.. That's all I know! REALLY! I'M SORRY! JUST LET ME GO!. I won't tell anyone about this. PLEASE", Chikaku beg while still holding her injured eyes. "Well then Chikaku. From now on you don't need to come here anymore. I'll find some else to work as my receptionist. You should go and meet your Doctor. Sorry again I don't think we have enough money to pay your compensation since Konoha has a lot of other more important stuff needed to finance", said Sandaime. Chikaku was stunned but she knows she can't do anything about it since the Sandaime who said it. Now she needs to go to the doctor and hopefully get her eye sight back.

Kakashi try to detect Naruto's chakra but he isn't near the Hokage Tower, "Jiraiya he is not here". Then Jiraiya try to detect Naruto's chakra, he found Naruto is in middle of city. The three of them sunshin themselves to where they felt Naruto's chakra. At that moment they saw how Naruto trying to hold a guy pants and ask for help. They saw how that guy kicked Naruto so hard, his small body fly and injure his knee. They wanted to help Naruto but they were to stunned to saw how Naruto trying to hold his tears. Naruto who they know who always smiling and kind towards others is now is puffing his red cheeks. If not because the situation right now they would AWWED at how cute Naruto looks. But they saw his glistening tears. They want to go there and comfort him. Then they saw the mobs were getting to large, they make their way inside the mobs. They saw Naruto wasn't there anymore. At that moment Kakashi felt grateful towards Naruto ability to run fast, even though it was annoying during the bath time or making him eat green food, but now because of that he can run away. Kakashi and Jiraiya make an eye contact towards Sandaime, the Sandaime saw this and nod his head. " ANBU! Capture all the people here!", said Sandaime, then as fast as lightning, all the mobs was captured by the ANBU.

The villagers caught were around 20 people, they were brought to Konoha prison. Sandaime went and memorize each of those villagers face, he want to kill or maim all of them. But this people are his villagers, the people who he should protect. He knows he can't do anything much towards this people. "WHY ARE WE GETTING ARRESTED! THAT THING SHOULD BE KILLED! WE WILL KILL IT!", said the masses. 'Go to hell with responsibility', the Sandaime is angry and disappointed with his villagers. " SILENCE! WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO!?", said one of the ANBU. "OOOh, you guys think we should kill it? Don't you?", said Sandaime. "YES!". "WELL. SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE THAT THING YOU GUYS BEEN TALKING ABOUT IS UNDER NARA CLAN PROTECTION. HE IS THE APPERENTICE FOR BOTH HATAKE KAKASHI AND JIRAIYA THE TOAD SANNIN. THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IS HE IS SOMEONE THAT I CARE! IF I SEE ANY HARM WHERE DONE TO NARUTO AGAIN! HEAVY CONSEQUENCES WILL OCCUR!... WELL FOR NOW I'll JUST SENT YOU TO MORINO. So have fun with that. BUT I"LL REPEAT ANY MORE OFFENSE TOWARDS NARUTO! YOU WILL FEEL OUR WRATH!", said Sandaime. The villagers scream in horror and try to beg Sandaime for mercy but Sandaime didn't care. He doesn't care if this people will be traumatize till death. 'They deserved it!. Now I'll just need to make the announcement regarding the fiance of Nara clan. I hope Jiraiya and Kakashi are able to find Naru', mused Sandaime.

…..

Kakashi and Jiraiya followed Naruto, they try to pin point where Naruto is. Then they hear, "SHIKAMARU!". 'Is that Shikaku?', mused both of them. Even though both of them didn't teach Naruto any sort of ninja arts, but Naruto seem quite talented with it. That's why both of them is now lost in the woods. They try to searching Naruto's chakra. They were able to find out where Naruto is and they notice there is someone near Naruto. They cautiously move towards Naruto's hiding place. They took out their weapons and crouch down preparing to attack that other person while making sure their distance isn't that near for that person to notice.

"PERVERT!", they heard Naruto scream. ' What the hell!', Kakashi stand up feeling really mad. His sensei's son was being violated. Before Kakashi even able to dashed to the crime scene, he felt Jiraiya was already pursuing the pervert. Kakashi try to calm himself and try to find Naruto. Then suddenly he feel something dash towards him and push him down. He see a mope of golden hair above him, he feel a small figure laying on top of him. Kakashi feel how the figure was trembling.

Naruto is scared, just now there was a pervert touching him. He run away as fast as he can, suddenly he feels his body hit something. He is scared, he wants to go back to that sofa and wait for his uncle. He is blaming himself because he didn't listen to his uncle. Now he going to get eaten by the bear he hit. Naruto start trembling. He is really scared. He feel something was putting their hand on his body. Even though he was scared, he will see the bear and ask the bear not to eat him. "Mistew beaaww, Nawue ish not thasthy…", he push his head up an looked at the bear while his eyes was still damped and glistening with his tears. ' EHH?!', surprised Naruto as he see the thing he thought was a bear wasn't a bear. "Kashi-ji-chan!", said Naruto while hugging Kakashi's body as tight as he can. "Nawu mishh Kashi-ji-shan shoo much", said Naruto while crying.

Kakashi doesn't know what to do, "Really? Then why didn't Naru listened to ji-chan?". "Nawu Shorry. Nawu won't do it no more. Nawu don't like thish place. Can we go away?",said Naruto. Kakashi saw how Naruto big blue eyes full of hope but it isn't possible. Right now Konoha might be the safest place for Naruto. "Don't Naru want to see his mommy and daddy? Then there is Naru's spouse. He is the same age Naru. Don't Naru want to be friends with him?", said Kakashi. "But.. What if they dun like Nawu? Thoshe people said Nawu was bad. And Nawu wash a daemon. Kashi-ji-chan what ish daemon?", said Naruto. Kakashi felt really sad. Why can't those people see how innocence Naruto is. "Ohh Naru. Your mommy and daddy love you so much. For your spouse I don't know, Naru you need to get to knoe him first. But I'm sure he will love you. Like how Jiraiya and I love you. And Naru! Never ever said those word again! Naru is not a demon. Naru is Naru.", said Kakashi. "Reawwy, Kashi-ji-chan?". "Really. I promise with all my heart", said Kakashi, he notice Naruto is sleepy. Kakashi get up from their fall and hold the sleeping Naru in his arm. Then he see Jiraiya is holding a brat by his neck. "Is that Shikaku'son? What the hell is he doing here?", ask Kakashi, 'Shikaku's gene is so strong I can't even see the resemblance between Yoshino-san and her child'.

...

Jiraiya was really pissed,' No one! I mean NO ONE is going to get away with touching his godson. Well.. The Shikaku's brat might can but still not until Naru is old enough! Where the hell that pedophile! I'll castrate you slowly and I'll enjoy'. He dash toward the crime scene and he see another brat who look eerily similar to Shikaku. 'What the hell?! Did Shikaku shrink?!', Jiraiya tought. "Brat you better stop your stupid smile and those pervertic movement!", said Jiraiya while pointing kunai that boy. He see how the boys seems to be squishing an invisible ball and smiling eerily similar when he get to squeeze those them boobs. " Don't tell me... Brat! Did you touch my godson?!", said Jiraiya angrily.

Shikamaru was startled by the newcomer arrival, " What? I wasn't doing anything". He noticed how that big white hair man is holding a kunai. 'Who the hell is this guy! Did he want to kidnap me? OH GOD! WHY NOW! I just have the best time ever and NOW THIS! Well... Let see I think I can try escaping from him. After all, I did escape from my dad who is a jounin. Let me use my kunai. AARGHH! Why do they make kids kunai not as sharp as normal kunai?! NOW WHAT! Whatever!', thoughts Shikamaru while getting prepare to get away from his assume kidnapper. Then he heard the man ask whether he had touch his godson, ' Why would I touch his godson? I mean there was no one else except me and that pretty girl'. Remembering that Shikamaru start smiling and subconsciously squeezing his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR ARE SO DEAD!", shout Jiraiya while trying to maim the brat.

Thanks to Shikaku training, it is possible for Shikamaru to defend himself. After all right now Jiraiya isn't in a good mental condition, so Shikamaru being his genius self is able to protect himself from getting maim.

"WHAT?! OLD MAN, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR GODSON! I'm not into same sex!', said Shikamaru. Being a genius he does know what gender is and he also know about same sex couple. Since his mom did told him love come in all forms. For a kid he just never thought of that since it was normal for a boy to like a girl. So it is impossible for him to like a boy. Right? "THEN, WHAT THE HELL THOSE PERVERTED SMILE AND MOVEMENT?!", said Jiraiya. "THAT WAS A GIRL!", said Shikamaru with confidence. "Really?", feeling a bit please because it isn't his godson being grope and he found a new comrade in loving women. Even though he is a bit young but a comrade, is a comrade. He will teach him more about the splendid nature of women. Jiraiya stop his movement and ask, " Hey brat, what your name? I know you are a Nara with those look. Most importantly is, how does she look?".

'So he knows I'm a Nara but not my name. So should I tell him my name? I mean who knows what he'll do if he knows. But if he wanted to kidnap me or kill me, he could have done it. Because I think he is way strong than my dad. He does look a bit familiar', mused Shikamaru. Somehow he feel this old man isn't that bad," I'm Shikamaru Nara. Well let me tell you that girl was very beautiful. She has blue eyes and golden blond hair. It was kind a short but it fits her face. She had a cute button nose.. Ooo, I think she has some sort of whisker".

Jiraiya was quite shocked when his comrade said he was Shikamaru, 'Naru your future husband is straight. What are we supposed to do know? What if this boy cancel the arrangement?'. Jiraiya is worry about Naruto future if this arrangement is to be cancel, then he hear Shikamaru describe the girl he like a.k.a the same girl he groped. 'Waait.. Why the hell it feels familiar? Blue eyes. Blonde short hair... WHISKER?! Its Naruto! WAIT! So this brat was the pervert! But.. Naru is his fiancé.. so.. he said he is straight.. but Naru is a boy.. So.. That means this brat like my brat... so no cancelling the arrangement', mused Jiraiya. "Are you sure that person was a girl?", said Jiraiya while smiling eerily. "What the hell! Of course she is", said Shikamaru. he is offended with that accusation. After all he is a genius. "What make you so sure?", said Jiraiya. 'I don't know whether I should be happy or angry. It is his godson, he godson is a boy albeit a bit cute never the less a boy. Again it is a good thing his fiancé like his godson'.

Feeling he is being make fun by this old guy, Shikamaru think he'll just show how smart he is, " Of course I'm right! Because it was soft". "What was soft", ask Jiraiya, he feel he shouldn't have ask that question. "Her back! Boys don't have soft rear", said Shikamaru, at first he felt confident but then he was embarrassed because he like a person's rear. 'It just her butt not others!', thought Shikamaru with determination that this is the only butt he will like and he'll be loyal to it.

Jiraiya want to beat this kid up but he is Naruto fiance. Naruto future is on this perverted kid hand, 'For now let just bring this brat back home'. Jiraiya took hold Shikamaru's neck and bring him to where Kakashi and Naruto is. Shikamaru try to struggle from Jiraiya hold, but he is just four years old and Jiraiya is a sannin. Then Shikamaru see a gray hair figure holding his angel, "WHAT THE HELL! LET HER GO! YOU PERVERT!". fed-up with Shikamaru nonsense, Jiraiya hit Shikamaru right on the neck to make him faint.

...

"Wait... So that kid is the PERVERT!", ask Kakashi after being told everything by Jiraiya. "So.. Can I hit him"."No Kakashi. You can't. He is Naru's fiance. He already isn't that smart if you were to hit him. Then Naru might have a stupid husband", said Jiraiya while both of them head towards Nara resident. Kakashi had sent a messenger to Hokage to meet them at Nara resident.

...

Shikaku is mad. He is furious. His son was able to hide from him. Now the chance for his son to be the bottom will be much higher. 'Why can't Shikamaru see how important this training is? Well it is my fault since I didn't told him about the engagement. But both Yoshino and I think we should let them meet first before telling them about the engagement. After all both of them is still young', mused Shikaku.

"Oi Nara!", shout Jiraiya. Shikaku startle from his musing and saw Jiraiya is holding his son by his collar. It seems his son is unconscious. "Jiraiya-sama, please do tell what did you do to my son?", he is a bit angry at how Jiraiya manhandled his son. "He was moving too much", said Jiraiya while throwing Shikamaru towards Shikaku. Shikaku able to capture his son while simultaneously awoken Shikamaru.

"What? Huh.. Dad! What? Why?", said Shikamaru who is now in his father's hold. "Dad. That guy is a Pervert! He captured my angel! Dad! Dad!", said Shikamaru while struggling his hold wanting to save his angel from that gray hair man. 'Now I understand what Jiraiya did', thought Shikaku while hitting Shikamaru at the same spot Jiraiya hit. Jiraiya look at him and smile, "Now you know".

All three adults and two kids head towards Shikaku's house. At this moment, Yoshino was having her evening tea. Suddenly a knock is heard from the main door, she go to the door and open it. "Aaah Sandaime-sama, what an honour having you here. My I ask what is the occasion?", ask Yoshino. "Nara-san, I want to meet with Jiraiya , Kakashi and your husband", said Sandaime. "Eeh. But they are not here..", said Yoshino then suddenly noises is heard from her living room. " I guess they just arrived. Please do come in Hokage-sama", said Yoshino.

"Yoshino, here take your son", said Shikaku. Yoshino and Sandaime went to the living room and see all three adults and the two kids. Yoshino notice a blonde hair child in Kakashi arm. She scream and dash toward Kakashi, "Naruto!". " I think you better give Naru to her", said Jiraiya feeling a bit scared seeing how Yoshino reacts. Kakashi is a bit reluctant to hand Naruto. Kakashi doesn't want to hand Naruto over to Yoshino but seeing the gleam in her eyes make him worry what would happen if he didn't give Naru. He passes Naruto who is still sleeping to Yoshino.

Shikamaru heard his mom shout, he is scared if something happen. He remember his angel. That gray hair man was manhandling his angel. He wriggles his body so that his father would let him go. Shikaku notice Shikamaru has awoken from his faint, so he let Shikamaru down. Shikamaru see that gray hair man is passing his angel to his mother.' Wait.. Why? Who is this person', Shikamaru notice there are that old man, his mom, his dad, that pervert and Sandaime, 'Why are all of them here?'. "YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE DOING HERE IN MY HOUSE!", said Shikamaru while standing defensive in front his mom and his angel.

"Shikamaru what do you think you are doing?", said Yoshino. Everyone in the room was curious, since they want to know why the little Shikamaru was accusing Kakashi as a PERVERT. Kakashi is mad, this little brat is accusing him as a pervert, 'He is the one who touch my Naru and now he accuse me the pervert. You are soo going down kid!'. " Who was it that touch Naru butt? It wasn't me, was it?", ask Kakashi. Jiraiya was trying to hold is laugh, while others was trying to understand what happening. "Shikamaru! Did you touch Naruto's butt?!", said Yoshino. She is mad because she never taught her son to be a pervert. Feeling all the eyes was looking at him," I did not!".

"You did!", said a new voice. Naruto is awake, he notice he is in a person's hold but he didn't know who this person is. He wants to ask but he noticed that person is looking somewhere, he try to look what is it. Then he see his Jiraiya-jiji, kashi-ji-chan, his new ji-chan, Saru-ji-chan, an adult person who he don't know. He noticed all of them is looking down,' That ish that PERVERT! What ish he doing hewe?'. Naru try to hear his Kashi-ji-chan ask whether that pervert touch his back or not. Then this nice smelling person also ask that pervert the same question. He heard what the pervert said, 'he lied!'.

"I did no...", said Shikamaru, he want to argue back but he see the person who said it. he was shocked. His angel is there, talking to him, 'Her voice is as cute as she is'. Naruto ask, "Missh, can Nawu get down?". "Yes of course, you cutie", said Yoshino. Naruto point his chubby small finger at Shikamaru, "You did! You touch Nawu's back! Then you squeezed it! YOU PERVERT!"."I... I..",Shikamaru feel embarrass because he know what he did was wrong. "Shikamaru! Come here!", ask Yoshino sweetly. Shikamaru is scared usually his mom only use that tone when she want to punish him. "Err.. I..". "Shikamaru!". " Yes Mom", he go to Yoshino. " Now you young man come help me serve the tea", said Yoshino while dragging the reluctant Shikamaru.

At first Naruto feel proud as he able to defeat that pervert but then the nice lady seems angry at the pervert. He hope the pervert won't get punish like he did if he didn't do what Kakashi and Jiraiya told. "I don't know whether I should be proud or be scared at what my son is going to be in the future", said Shikaku. Everyone in the room except Naruto was laughing. "Why evewryone laugh?" said Naruto. "It is nothing. Naruto come here. You remember that we told you about your family?", said Kakashi as he is seating on the couch. Naruto go to Kakashi and sit down on his lap. Everyone in the room already settled themselves on the couch. "Yeah", said Naruto while being excited about it. " You see this men in front of you is your new daddy", said Jiraiya. "Hye", said Naruto a feeling a bit shy he tries to hide his face using Kakashi cloths. "Nawu, don't do that. My shirt might get stretch", said Kakashi while tickling Naruto. "Kashi-jichan... hiii. hiii. NOOO tickling Nawu", said Naruto while giggling.

Shikamaru heard his angel was shouting, he dash toward the living room, ' Don't worry my angel I'll save you from those people'. Before he able to go and save his angel, his mom get hold of him, "Shikamaru, here bring this cookies to the living room. Naruto will absolutely love it".' Ooh. My angel name is Naruto. It is a bit weird but it is my angel name. So I'll love it'. Shikamaru in hurry go to the living to bring the cookies and save his Naruto from the others. He then heard his angel voice, " Nawu's name ish Usumakie Nawuto. Nawu ish thwee. Nawu love Jiwaiya-jiji, Kashi-ji-chan, pa-kun and ramen". 'Oooh she is younger than me. I'll make it into that list in the future', mused Shikamaru.

He then arrive at the living room and place the cookies on the table. He see his angel is uncomfortable with him. He doesn't want that. Yoshino saw her little prince distressed, " Shikamaru gave the cookies to Naruto". "Here", said Shikamaru while holding the cookies. Naruto doesn't even want to look at him. "Shikamaru, did remember what you should do?", ask Yoshino. "Erm... I sorry for touching your butt", said Shikamaru while looking down. He wanted to cry. He didn't want his angel to be mad at him.

Naruto saw the pervert bring cookies. He love cookies but he hate that pervert. Then when the pervert wants to give him cookies, he just ignore the pervert. But then the pervert said sorry, so he feels a bit guilty. He asks his uncle can to get down. So he can talk face to face with the pervert. The pervert might not be bad, like Jiraiya-jiji. Since most of the aunt he met always say Jiraiya-jiji is a pervert but he is nice. So maybe this pervert is like that. Naruto hold his hand and take the cookie from Shikamaru, " Ish okay. Nawu forgibe you". "So Naruto, this is your family. My name is Nara Shikaku. That lovely woman over there is your new mommy and my wife, Yoshino. And this is my son, Shikamaru. Your...". "NOOO! I don't want a sibling!", said Shikamaru. He doesn't want his angel to his siblings. He wants his angel to his.

Naruto is happy knowing his new family, but then suddenly the pervert who is his new daddy's son doesn't like him. Naruto eyes is now glistening. He remembers what those mean people were saying. He put his face to Kakashi's lap. Notice this Kakashi pull Naruto up and hug Naruto while he is crying. "SHIKAMARU!", said both Shikaku and Yoshino simultaneously. Shikamaru feel guilty, he made his angel cry. "I don't want my angel to be my sibling. I want my angle to be my wife and my bride. A sibling can't do that", explain Shikamaru. Everyone except Naruto smile at Shikamaru explanation, with the same thought occur in their mind 'It seem this engagement might just work'. Shikamaru went near Naruto who still crying, he heard his angel, " Ish Nawu bad? Why the pervert don't like Nawu. Kashi-ji-chan, Nawu dun wanna be here". As he hear his angel want to leave him, he use all energy his four year old can give and pull Naruto from Kakashi's hold. Kakashi want to pull Naruto back in his arm but he feel the Sandaime's hand on his shoulder. "No. Don't go. Naru can stay here. I'll take care of Naru. My mom can be your mommy and my dad can be your daddy. But I won't be your brother", said Shikamaru while hugging his angel as hard as he can so that his angel won't be snatch by others. " Shikamaru if you didn't disturbed me just now you might be able to know the truth", said Shikaku. "What?", said Shikamaru curiously. "Hey brat, if you don't want your future wife to die. You better loosen your hold", said Jiraiya. "Ehh..", said Shikamaru while loosening his hold. Naruto try to wiggle from the pervert hug but the pervert is stronger than him. Naruto put his palm on the pervert chest so there will some distance between them. After several trials, the distance wasn't what Naruto would want. But Naruto was to tired so Naruto just let himself go, he rest his head on the pervert neck like what he usually do with his Kashi-ji-chan. Shikamaru didn't move at all when he felt his angel rest her head on his neck. He can smell his angel, 'It smells like cookies and ramen. Weird. But I love it'. He started sniffing Naruto's hair, he want to bury his face inside his angel hair. But, " Shikamaru, Naruto is going to be our family. He is your fiancé. So I guest in a way you might get your wish since you guys are going to get married in future", said Shikaku. ' I wonder if the brat notice what this father just said. This is pure gold', mused Jiraiya.

'Oooh so my angel is my fiancé. That's mean my angel is mine', Shikamaru went ahead and bury his face to his fiance's hair. 'It soo soo soft... Wait... Did my dad said my angel. My fiance is a boy', thought Shikamaru while looking down t Naruto's face. 'This face is so not a boy can't they see it? Seriously. Do I emit some kind of aura that say I'm gay?', mused Shikamaru angrily while hugging Naruto. He put his hand on Naruto's bum and squeezed it, 'See.. It is soft. Boys don't have soft butt well except from Chouji. But that for a totally different reason. "EEPP! PERVERT!", said Naruto. Naruto quickly go to his Kashi-ji-chan side for safety. Shikamaru see this and quickly apologize," I'm so sorry Naru". "Humph", Naruto try ignoring his perverted fiancé. He doesn't understand why he fiancé like to touch his bum. He doesn't mind the touching but it hurts when the pervert squeezed it. That is why he hate it. "So brat, how is a boy butt feel?", teased Jiraiya. "Seriously old man. I told you. I'm not gay. Naru is a girl not a boy. Can't you see?', said Shikamaru. Everyone in room gasp, because Shikamaru just say he wasn't gay and it seem he assume Naruto was a girl. It is possible since Naruto is smaller than Shikamaru. With those big doe eyes, golden blonde hair plus with those high pitch voice. Naruto does look like a tomboy girl."Nawu ish not a giwl. Nawu ish a boy!", said Naruto while standing in front Shikamaru. 'NOOO... THAT IS TOTALLY A LIE! MY ANGEL CAN'T BE A BOY!', Shikamaru want proof. He knows the best way to prove whether his angel is a girl or a boy. As fast as lightning, Shikamaru hold out his hand and put it at Naruto's waist. He pulls down Naruto's trouser. While doing this Shikamaru is kneeling right in front of Naruto.

Behold, there is it right in front Shikamaru eyes, ' It's a birdie', Shikamaru felt something was flowing from his nose, 'AAHH.. I guess I'm gay'. "EEEP! PERVERT!",said Naruto who trying to hit Shikamaru as hard as he can while trying to hide private. Shikamaru faint with blood flowing from his nose and that perverted smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews. I am really sorry for my grammar. I'll try to improve it as I go along with the story. Hopefully I will.

It is now 6.30 am, Naruto is already fully awake. His Kashi-ji-chan is still sleeping , he smell something nice from outside the room. Naruto's stomach gurgle, 'Nawu hungwy and Kashi-ji-chan's hand ish still on Nawu '. "Kashi-ji-chan wake up! Nawu want bweakfash", said Naruto while trying to wake Kakashi. "Naru…. it is still early", said Kakashi who is still sleepy. "NOOO.. Nawu wanna wake up", Naruto is wriggling and pushing Kakashi's hand. "Okay. Okay. I'm awake. Let's go take a bath first". "EEEH? Nawu don't wan to take batsh", said Naruto who is still being manhandled by Kakashi. "Don't Nawu want to smell nice? Nawu's mommy and daddy will really love it", persuade Kakashi. "Reawwy?". "Of course", Kakashi as he smile under his mask. "Pervert?", said Naruto while tilting his head to the right. "Huh". "Whill the pervert likeit?",Naruto look down feeling a bit embarrass. Kakashi look at the little blond in his arm, Naruto cheek is red, "Of course he'll love it".

Even though Naruto didn't fully understand what a fiancé is, but he was excited in getting a new friend. After taking bath with his Kashi-ji-chan, Naruto run towards the place where he smells food. "Naruto! Don't run naked! You'll get cold", said Kakashi who is holding Naruto's towel. Somewhere inside the Nara residence, Shikamaru is still sleeping. He feel that there is something he ismissing.

Yoshino was preparing the breakfast, while both Jiraiya and Shikaku was having some discussion. They heard Kakashi scream and later a small footsteps running towards the kitchen. Behold, Naruto who is naked running from Kakashi, "NARUTO!". Naruto run towards Jiraiya so that he can get away from Kakashi but then he see his Kashi-ji-chan throw the towel to Jiwaiya-jiji. So he made another decision and run towards his new dad. Shikaku saw the look in Naruto eyes, 'He is quite calculative isn't he'. Shikaku extend his arm to capture the incoming Naruto. Naruto see this and go towards Shikaku, Shikaku forgot how strong a kid could be. Both he and Naruto fall down from the chair. Everyone too stun to say anything at that moment, but then Naruto hear his new dad, "Ouch! I think I broke my ribs". "Huh! Awe you okay? Daddy huwt? Caushe Nawu?", said Naruto, his eyes started glistening. "Eeeh. NOO. Daddy is not hurt. See.. Ouch!", Shikaku get up and try to show Naruto how strong he is. "But!", said Naruto while looking right into Shikaku's eyes. Shikaku don't know what to do, Shikamaru never was this cute, 'I just was to squeeze him soo much'.

"HaHa Ha Ha", Jiraiya laugh, then everyone in the kitchen follows except for Naruto who is still genuinely worried about his new daddy. Yoshino took the towel from Jiraiya and go near his husband. Shikaku notice his wife coming near him, he pass Naruto to his wife. "Naru, let mommy dry Naru. Then we go get Naru some clothes. Naru want to help mommy to wake Shikamaru?", said Yoshino while rubbing the towel on Naruto. "Kakashi take the breakfast first. You guys have a meeting with Sandaime this morning. So don't worry and let me take care of Naruto". "Yoshino, after we finish breakfast we'll go and see Sandaime. After lunch can you bring both Naruto and Shikamaru to the Hokage tower? I think everything will be finalize by that time", said Shikaku. "Sure. Now Naru let's get ready", said Yoshino while bringing Naruto to his room.

"So Naru where are your clothes?", ask Yoshino. Naruto point his finger to his bag. Naruto didn't want to be far from his new like it being hold by his new mommy. He always felt jealous towards his friends. In the past, when Naruto went to the park, other kids would be there with their daddy and their mommy. 'Now Nawu hab mommy too', gaze Naruto lovingly towards Yoshino who is looking through Naruto's bag. 'Nawu also hab daddy. And the pervert'. "So do Naru like it here?", ask Yoshino while trying to dress Naruto up. She put Naruto in a black short with white and orange stripe shirt. Naruto nods his head , he was a bit embarrass to talk to his new mommy. He don't know whether his new mommy will like him or not. "Why don't Naru talk to mommy? Naru don't like mommy?", ask Yoshino while faking hurt. She notice Naruto felt awkward with her, after all they did just met yesterday. Naruto see his new mommy is sad, "Nawu like mommy a lot. Nawu shy". "Eh? Why? Naru don't need to be shy. We are going to be a family. Mommy is Naru mommy. What is Naru's favorite food? Later maybe mommy can make it", ask Yoshino. "Nawu luv wamen. Cookiesh. Cake. Erm… wamen… candy..". "Naru said ramen twice", said Yoshino. "Nawu did? But Nawu weally weally luv wamen. It ish shoo tasthy", Naruto was drooling. " if we have free time, mommy can bring Naru to Konoha's ramen shop. Now let's wake Shikamaru up", Yoshino carry Naruto and make her way towards Shikamaru's room. "Shikamawu? Who?", ask Naruto. Due to the things that happen yesterday, it seems Naruto have forgotten his fiance's name. "It's Shikamaru. Naru fiancé, my son.", explain Yoshino. Still confuse, Naruto tilted his head trying to understand what Yoshino said, "Shika?". "The little boy who… Well … The other boy in the room. The one who looks like daddy", Yoshino wanted to say ,'the boy who groped Naru's butt' . She just doesn't want to admit her son was a closeted pervert. She never had taught Shikamaru to be a pervert. She taught him how love is possible no matter what gender, to treat his love one with out most care and loyalty, to be open minded and kind towards others, 'How the hell did that boy become so perverted?! Well.. In the bright side, it seems this arrangement would turn out fine. Then again, I kinda understand how Shikamaru felt. Naru is way too cute'. "Oooh. Pervert's name Shika?", ask Naruto. "Yeah, that is his name. Naru can you go wake Shikamaru up?", ask Yoshino while putting Naruto down in front Shikamaru's room. "Mommy needs to heat up the breakfast for both of you. Later Nawu go down with him, okay?", ask Yoshino while opening Shikamaru's door. Naruto nod and enter the room. He see a bundle of blanket on the bed and a head.' Hish hair is not like daddy? Oooh itsh soo soft' as Naruto put his hand trough Shikamaru's untied hair. As he was playing with Shikamaru's hair unconsciously he sit himself down on the bed. Right next to the sleeping boy.

It is normal for Shikamaru to wake up late. So he was enjoying his sleep and dreaming about his new fiance. Then suddenly he felt someone touching his hair and it seems that someone also sit down next to him. 'Mom! I just wanna sleep', he try to push the hand off of him. It was successful for awhile but then there is poking on his face. 'Oh hell no!', reluctantly Shikamaru open his eyes while holding the offending hand. ' My mom's hands are not this small. My mom don't giggle like that. Who the hell is it?!'.

Naruto is having soo much fun playing with Shikamaru's hair he didn't notice Shikamaru scrunching his face. He was shocked when Shikamaru's hand push his hand harshly. Mad at Shikamaru, he then proceed to poke Shikamaru's face especially around the nose area. Naruto like it there because Shikamaru will scrunch his nose and try to bat Naruto's hand. Naruto giggled as Shikamaru fail to catch his hand. Suddenly, Shikamaru is holding his hand. Naruto is bit scared but then he started giggling. As he see Shikamaru is trying to glare at him while still closing his eyes. Naruto's hand is pull by Shikamaru which cause Naruto's head to be directly above Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru pull the perpetrator's hand and open his eyes. He see the blues color he ever seen. Long blond lash. He feel his breath mingle. He feel the heat come from above his face. He see the blue eyes look shock and how the cheek turns to red in matter of second, 'So cute'. He smile smugly at that. He push out his lips upwards, ' Heaven! So soft'.

Naruto saw how the closed eyes open, those beautiful chocolate color eyes. Those eye was looking directly into his eyes. Naruto felt a bit shy. His face turn to red, 'why ish pervert smile?'. Naruto don't know why, he don't like how Shikamaru smile. He unconsciously puff up his cheek and get ready to push Shikamaru from his personal space. Then.. ' what! Eh! Itsh soft. The pervert shmell nice. Eh.. is this kisshing like those in Jiwaiya-jiji's book? But kashi-ji-chan said Nawu should only kish mouth to mouth with Nawu's fiancé. Soo. This ish ok? Since pervert ish Naru's fiance'. On that moment Naruto feel Shikamaru is smiling. Smiling smugly. Naruto don't like it. It feels like Shikamaru is playing with him. So Naruto push Shikamaru and run towards the door. At the door, "Mommy told Nawu to wake Shika. Now Shika ish awake. So Nawu ish going to eat bweakfast with mommy",said Naruto while still blushing.

Yoshino is standing at the door for the whole time. Naruto who didn't notice her, he hit Yoshino's leg. Naruto fall down to his bum, 'Ouch'. Naruto look up and see his mommy look at him. Naruto don't know why it but he feel really embarrass. His face became redder than it already is and he isn't able to look at his new mommy. Yoshino see the dilemma Naruto was having, so she scoop Naruto up, "Come on Naru. Let's eat breakfast". Naruto just nod without looking at Yoshino. "How about we get ramen for lunch?". "We can?!", said a perky Naruto. "Of course. Shikamaru, hurry up and go get ready", she said smiling at Naruto and giving a glare toward Shikamaru.

Shikamaru felt a bit hurt when Naruto push him, 'Does he hate me?'. He heard Naruto said about breakfast but he was to focus at seeing Naruto face blushing, 'My fiance is too cute. Don't worry I'll just need to make him comfortable with me first. Then we'll hold hands, hugs, kiss, and SE..'. Shikamaru saw his mom standing at the door, 'OH MY GOD! Was she there the whole time? I didn't do anything bad. Did I? The kissing was an accident! I didn't do it on purpose! OH MY GOD! I'm so dead! What to do! What to do!', Shikamaru was panicking. He knows his mom hate it if he did anything perverted to Naruto. She had warned him last night. Then he heard his mom ask him to get ready. He notices his mom and Naruto already make their way to the kitchen, 'I need to get ready fast. If not I won't get to eat with my Naru. Yesterday was just a mess. This boy. My fiancé. Naruto is an enigma for me. So let me get everything clear out first. Naruto is my fiancé. OH GOD! He just so cute! Oookay. Sooo. That other two guys are his of them is his godfather. Who is a sannin! Then the other one I assume would be at least a jounin rank. HOLY SHIT! How the hell am I going to touch my Naru then?! Wait... From what I seen last night..The guardians are leaving Naru to our family. So... I get to touch my Naru. Hehehe.. But...What if Naru is stronger than me? Of course his guardian would already taught him how to fight and stuff..URGHH...Wait...Is that why my dad keep asking me to train. OH GOD why did I skipped my training. Now I totally need to step up my training. But first let me go and spend my quality time with my Naru'.

Naruto is having the best time in his whole life. He usually saw a mommy spoon fed her child. He never had a mommy before. So this is his first time being spoon fed by a mommy. He like it a lot. Then he heard steps coming to the kitchen. "Shika", he calls. Naruto is too happy to remember what Shikamaru had done to him. Shikamaru smile at him. Naruto feel his heart pumping faster and his cheek turns red as he remembers their kiss. Shikamaru sit down next to Naruto's chair. He put his hand on top of Naruto's hand. Naruto pull his hand and put it near his chest, "Mommy say Nawu don't give Shika touch Nawu". "EH! WHY?", Shikamaru look at his mother and try to glare at her. But then, "Don't you dare gave me those eyes. You know what you should and what you shouldn't do. Both your dad and I already taught you that". Feeling a bit guilty, "Then can't we at least hold hands and hugs? I mean I won't do anything weird. I'll wait till we are big enough or until Naru agrees with it.". At first he did want to lie through it and keep on touching Naruto without his parent's knowledge. But if he did that Naruto will hate him. He don't want that.

Yoshino notice how Shikamaru twist what he says but she doesn't think Naruto will agrees to it easily. So she said, "Okay. Only if Naru agree with it. If not... I'll just make Naru leave with Jiraiya and Kakashi until you are older. Shikamaru after breakfast, give Naruto a tour of our house or play with him. I need to do something". Shikamaru is scared. So now the four year old is trying to think up what to do while eating his breakfast.

"Let's go Naru", said Shikamaru. At first Naruto hesitant to follow Shikamaru but he see his mommy is encouraging him to go with Shikamaru. 'Mommy says Shika is a very nice boy. She says I should try be Shika's friend first. Ermm…', Naruto want to say something to Shikamaru but he was too far ahead from Naruto. Naruto try calling, "Shika". Shikamaru turn back and see Naruto is far behind him. An idea pops up in Shikamaru's mind, he walk toward Naruto. He holds out his hand towards Naruto. Naruto confuse at that gesture and tilt his head. "Give me your hand, Naru. I'll hold it so you won't get lost", said Shikamaru with red cheeks. "But mommy say..". "If you don't want then it's fine", said Shikamaru with disappointment. He slows down his pace and walks right next Naruto, "You've seen the kitchen, the living room, my room and the guest room. We have other two guest room. I don't..". Shikamaru suddenly feel Naruto's hand is holding his hand. He looks toward Naruto but Naruto was looking down. Shikamaru see how red Naruto's ear and he smile, 'Sooo Cute'. Naruto felt Shikamaru is looking at him, he look upwards and see Shikamaru was smiling smugly. He want to pull his hand from Shikamaru's but then he feel Shikamaru tighten his hold and his thumb start rubbing Naruto's hand. His cheeks become red and causing him to look elsewhere. Shikamaru notices how embarrass Naruto is, so he continue, "I don't know where you are going to stay. It might be either of those rooms. This is the master room where my parents. I mean our parents stay. Here is Dad's office... Let's go outside. I'll show you the backyard. Mom likes to plants flower. I think you'll love it… Naru you do know what we are?". Shikamaru didn't heard any respond from Naruto but he still can feel Naruto's heat from his hand. "Naru". "Shika ish Nawu's fiancé", said Naruto. "Well then do you know what a fiancé is?". "Erm.. Auntie said fiance ish a person will be forever with Nawu. fiance will love and take care Nawu. So Shika love Nawu? Care Nawu?", ask Naruto looking directly at Shikamaru. "Huh?", Shikamaru is stun at that question, 'Did I love Naru? I like him a lot. Will it be love?... HELL YEAH! I'll just make sure I'll love him in the future!'. "Shika? Shika no love Nawu? No care Nawu?", Naruto don't know why he feel really uncomfortable in his chest. His eyes feel prickling pain, he eyes glisten when Shikamaru didn't respond. Shikamaru heard Naruto asked him, he wanted to say something back but his mouth feel tight as he saw his angel was crying. The blonde looks so small and fragile in Shikamaru's eyes, "I'll love Naru and take care Naru for forever till death do us apart", say Shikamaru after he pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto who heard Shikamaru's reply continue crying on Shikamaru's chest.


End file.
